Dr Nicholas Rush Drabble 97 Graduation
by Erin Marie S
Summary: On his final day as a teacher, Nicholas Rush is about to begin his life working on the Icarus project. How does he feel about his students, who are all moving on? And what about the one student who has made an impact on his life thus far? OC interaction


**Dr. Nicholas Rush (100 Drabbles: Writer's Choice) #97- "Graduation"**

His hand reached out, as he heard the alarm disrupting what little sleep he was finally getting. It shut off after a few attempts of hitting the "Off" button, grunting as he sat up. He knew that each day, was slowly starting to get easier, but that didn't make the situation any better. She had been gone for close to 6 months, and there wasn't a day that went by, that he didn't miss her. Sighs to himself, today was a day he couldn't miss. He was closing another chapter in his life, and was about to open a new one.

He took one final look in the mirror, straightening his tie, before grabbing his suitcase. Once the ceremony was over, he was allowed a little time to grab a bite to eat and clean out his classroom, before he would be brought to the secret base. The day he had been told he'd be joining the Icarus project; he was a bit taken back. He wasn't quite sure if he could do it, at first. He almost felt wrong for accepting the proposal; like he was doing wrong in Gloria's eyes. Then he remembered how many times she had told him she would be behind him, every step of the way, had he gotten accepted into a project such as Icarus. It was his plan to take her with him to the base, and to possibly get her caught up in the discoveries they had found. Everything from the different stargate addresses to maybe finally solving the ninth chevron everyone had been unsuccessful in doing thus far. That had been his plan, anyways. All he had of her to take with him to the base now was his wedding ring, pictures, and his iPod that stored all the music they had ever loved together.

He had to force himself to look, at the very least, pleased. All the professors of the university, including himself, were all seated on the stage outside in the Quad. Before them, seated all select 125 students who had successfully completed all of their studies, and were closing a chapter and beginning a new one. They all had smiling faces, watching on as their Valedictorian was on stage, giving a final speech about their time at the university. Everyone was dressed nicely, sitting prime and proper, almost as if this was some damned etiquette class. All with the exception of him. Boy, had that really steamed the dean of the university. He didn't care. Sure, it was a big occasion, but he wasn't about to change who he was, or ignore the fact that he had been hurting earlier that morning and just simply didn't feel like getting dressed up. Shit, he had worn a dress shirt, jacket and tie, at least. It was too hot for fancy pants anyways, jeans were sufficient in extreme temperatures such as today.

He got snapped out of his thoughts, as he started to hear everyone clapping, and the sounds of students cheering. Soon, everyone had stood up, and he hastily got onto his feet, being the last one to stand. It was time to hand out diplomas and for the students to move their tassels into the proper place. They had volunteered that he pass out his diplomas first, since he didn't have quite a big number of students who managed to pass his course. He wondered why; the material wasn't that hard to understand, at least to him. He proceeded to give the diplomas assigned to the correct students, shaking each of their hands as they moved their tassels and went back to their seats. He was starting to get tired of the same routine, and wanted to take a seat again. He gave a tiny, hidden smile as the last student approached him. There was that pleasant smile on her face, and her eyes still hinted behind them, and spoke volumes to him, without saying anything. It made him chuckle, for just a brief moment. Her eyes were yelling at him, "How the hell did I manage this?!" Yet, he handed over her diploma, taking her hand gently and giving it a shake. He felt pride, as he watched her move her tassel in place, before walking off the stage. With that being done, he went to go take his seat, though had a small smile on his face. He really was proud of his students; they had come a long way.

Soon, the ceremony was over. The sky was littered with the sites of graduation hats flying up through the air, as the students all gave one last cheer. Soon, the university had been cleared out. He assumed now the students probably went off to go to parties or other things. He was clearing out his desk, putting his items into a box. He was just about finished, looking about the room. He had to admit to himself, he was going to miss teaching here. He looked over as there was a knock on his door, nodding as he saw her walk in.

"So, you're just about packed up, huh?"

"Yes. Congratulations Lily."

"Thanks Dr. Rush."

As she was looking about the room, probably to store it within her memory, he looked down at his open briefcase. Inside of it, was littered with a great number of documents. Those documents had all sorts of information and data relating to the Icuras project and the secret base that would become his new home. One of the instructions that was given to him, was to appoint his highest student the position to be his pupil on the base. That they might become useful to solving the issue with the ninth chevron. He looked down at the sheet of paper with those instructions, and further instructions on all the different projects the student may have been qualified to do. He could have done that, probably should have. But since when did he ever follow orders? He had a haunch, and he was going to go with it. Smiling, he crumbled up the paper, throwing it behind him. He cleared his throat, catching her attention, smiling at her.

"Lily, what do you plan to do after this?"

It was a simple question. He had told his students that he had been accepted elsewhere, and that's why he was leaving the university. None of them knew for what, or why. He watched the young woman shift from foot to foot, her cap and gown still clutched in her arms, along with the diploma. He raised an eyebrow as she shrugged and laughed.

"I guess the first, immediate thing I would do is frame this diploma. Otherwise, no one will believe I actually passed this class. After that…I don't know. I was going to sleep on it. …Why?"

He gave a chuckle, slipping his glasses on as he passed some documents over to her. The smile stayed on his face as she read through half of the documents, before he caught surprised eyes and a gasp. Just because he never told his students what his next chapter was, didn't mean that the university hadn't pushed the idea that there were secret bases, stargates, different galaxies and planets, and vast amounts of discoveries to be had.

They had left his classroom together, and now they were outside, smoke trailing up from his lips as he spoke again.

"I showed you all those documents, because I've selected you to come with me, to help assist me on the Icarus project."

She hadn't said a word for almost an hour, and he had stood there and gone through two cigarettes, this one being his third. He took a long drag, holding the smoke in for a few seconds, before blowing the stream out gently. He was getting lost in his thoughts again. Oh sure, she was definitely inexperienced for this. She barely passed his course, and he was sure she probably didn't want to rehash those equations if she could avoid to. However, she had something that was more vital than all the knowledge everyone on that base would have combined. She had an open mind. He knew from experience, he only looked at the facts, and that's it. Which wasn't a bad thing, especially when he was correct. But he had, plenty of times, missed something because he only looked at the facts. And never opened his mind to any other possibilities or solutions. That's where she would come in handy. Plus, he hated to admit it, but he personally wouldn't mind having someone he _knew _on the base with him. And she had been the one to be the most helpful throughout his ordeals with losing Gloria. After another moment, he heard her speak.

"But…why me? Isn't Greg more qualified for this? He passed your class, with honors, and another scholarship to work with _the _Samantha Carter. God, what it would be like to be her. She's a legend when it comes to the whole Stargate…"

"Aye, but I have my reasons for selecting you. I believe, no, I know, that your open mind will come in handy. Just in case I miss something. …I need you. I refuse to take no for an answer, you know that."

He heard her chuckle, and watched her react. It looked as if she was just about to say no, but she finally nodded at him, offering a smile. He looked up towards the sky, smirking and taking a final drag before flicking his cigarette away. This was the beginning of something new, that something huge would come into their lives; he could just feel it.


End file.
